


Chocolate Kisses

by svgurl410



Category: Smallville
Genre: Chocolate, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Male Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-13
Updated: 2010-05-13
Packaged: 2017-11-13 19:01:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/506682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/svgurl410/pseuds/svgurl410
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clark loves chocolate and Oliver loves watching Clark eat chocolate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chocolate Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** don't own anything; all characters belong to CW/DC Comics  
>  For my [](http://theechochorus.livejournal.com/profile)[**theechochorus**](http://theechochorus.livejournal.com/) [table](http://svgurl.livejournal.com/150285.html), prompt: chocolate

Clark Kent loved pie. Everyone who knew him was aware of that, but only a few people knew that Clark also had a weakness for chocolate.

Oliver was one of them. He had found out by accident and had been amused but he also made sure to buy the best quality from every country he visited.

It was more than a little adorable how surprised and happy Clark was whenever he presented him with the gifts. At first, Clark had protested, but once he realized how stubborn Oliver was, he gave in. They were friends and as far as Ollie was concerned, friends could get other friends gifts. Right?

Truth be told, Ollie didn’t really care for chocolate. That was until he saw the way Clark ate it.

Oliver had been hanging out with Clark, watching a football game. He had turned to comment about the last play, when he caught the brunet eating a truffle.

Whatever Oliver had planned to say was forgotten. Just watching the way Clark ate the truffle was enough for his brain to almost short circuit. The brunet seemed to savor every bite and seeing that pouty mouth lined with chocolate gave Ollie the urge to lean over and lick it off. Oliver couldn’t describe the expression on Clark’s face, but he knew he wanted to see it again.

Luckily, he managed to catch himself before Clark noticed him. But from that moment on, he kept chocolate stocked in his penthouse, just in case Clark was visiting.

Somehow, he managed to be discreet, but eventually, he slipped up and Clark caught him.

“You want some?” Clark asked him innocently, offering him the box.

_I want something, but it’s not the chocolate_ , Ollie couldn’t help but think. “No,” he said aloud, “I’m fine.”

“You sure?” Clark persisted. “It’s really good.”

“I’m sure,” Oliver told him. “But I’ve never been a big fan of chocolate.” This caused Clark to frown.

“Maybe you haven’t had the right kind,” Clark suggested. “You should try these.”

“No, really, I’m fine,” Ollie insisted.

“Sometimes, it’s all about the way you try them,” Clark said, the look in his eyes unreadable. Much to Oliver’s shock, Clark leaned over and kissed him.

But that didn’t stop Ollie from kissing him back. His heart almost stopped when Clark’s tongue slipped into Ollie’s mouth, brushing against his own.

Clark tasted of chocolate and _damn_ , this was enough to change his opinion on the sweet completely.

When they finally separated, Clark stared at him with wide eyes, the confidence gone and the shy farm boy back. Ollie found that even sexier.

“So?” Clark said, biting his lower lip.

“You know,” Oliver said slowly, “I think you’re right.” At this, Clark grinned. “But,” Oliver added, “I might need a second taste … just to be sure.”

“Of course,” Clark agreed, eyes twinkling. “You need to be sure.”

“Mmhmm,” Oliver murmured, as their lips met once more.

Oh yeah, Oliver Queen didn’t just like chocolate; he _loved_ it.


End file.
